


Promise

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith New Years, The Past, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith New Years 2019: Day 6: The pastThe missions starts the following day.





	Promise

Keith and Shiro stood in front of the rocket. Tomorrow it would launch, marking the beginning of a new adventure for Shiro. The last supplies were being loaded inside.

 

The ship was a beauty, large yet thin, it would carry the man across the solar system with his team, and then home. He would leave the Earth for several months, on the longest journey a human had ever gone on.

 

Keith was so proud of Shiro, as the two of them stood and looked at the rocket, Shiro’s arm around Keith’s shoulder. Yet, it would feel empty, he knew it.

 

So he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, and spoke.

 

“I’m gonna miss you. Kerberos is so far away, and it’ll be empty around you here.”

 

“I’m gonna miss you too Keith, but I promise I’m going to think of you each day up in space, and when I get back, I won’t leave your side. I promise you. I’ll never leave you.”

 

“You better bring me something back, if you’re gone for so long.”

 

Shiro chuckled.

 

“Sure, I’ll get you a sample of true Kerberos ice, furthest ice we’ve ever got. How about that?”

 

“Heh, you know I’m just joking right. I really don’t need ice. Just come back safe and I’ll be happy.”

 

“Of course. I promise.”


End file.
